El Cementerio/ES
Vivo cerca de en un barrio aledaño al Cementerio de Luque. De niño, junto a mis demás vecinitos, montábamos bicicleta, patineta y hasta escuter en dicho lugar. Allí ay dos torres paralelas en frente a un area abierta ¿Sabían que en la parte de abajo de cada una de dichas torres hay un tunel que las atraviesa? Antes, dichos túneles estaban abiertos (actualmente están sellados con sendas puertas de acero), y se conectaban mutuamente. A los niños nos encantaba recorrer desde la bajadita de la plataforma superior, seguir los senderos que llevaban a los túneles, salir del otro lado, y regresar al punto de origen. Hacíamos competencia a ver quién ganaba. Era fabuloso pasar por ahí, pues los túneles son estrechos, no tenían luces (habían inmensos y oscuros hoyos con alambres sueltos en el techo), tenían un olor algo pesado y hasta el mismo ambiente era denso... Cada vez que pasábamos por ahí (siempre en bicicleta o patineta, nunca a pie) lo hacíamos a toda velocidad, y salíamos con los corazones agitados... Un día se nos ocurrió ir a media noche, y hacer la travesía (túneles incluidos) que siempre habíamos hecho amparados bajo la luz del sol. Yo pensaba en aquel momento que, si siendo de día esos túneles eran oscurísimos, ¿cómo serían de noche? Tenía un mal presentimiento. Sin embargo, ya no había marcha atrás. El reto había sido lanzado entre el grupo, y quien no lo hacía, pues sería la burla y el hazmereír de los demás. Así que, armados tan sólo de nuestras patinetas, cruzamos el muro del cementerio. Caminamos hasta las torres, y nos asomamos por el primero de los túneles... no se veía nada de nada. Saben, la esperanza que tiene alguien que se mete a un tunel, es ver la luz del otro lado. Pues bien, esta vez la cosa cambió... No había luz del otro lado, pero la hubo. Paso a narrarles lo que aconteció. Estábamos decididos a hacer el recorrido (a lo mejor cada uno en el fondo sentía miedo a hacerlo, pero ya nadie iba dar marcha atrás). De tan sólo mencionar una palabra como "recular", era motivo de burla. Así que... subimos a la plataforma superior, y en fila, empezamos a bajar la rampa (aquélla que se ve entre las dos torres cuando miras desde la calle). Las patinetas tomaron gran velocidad, y yo me atemorizaba a medida que nos acercábamos al primer túnel. Cortamos la primera curva del sendero; iba de tercero en la fila (éramos 5 en total). El sonido de las llantas al rodar contra el pavimento era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel instante. Dimos la otra curva del sendero, y de pronto... OSCURIDAD, nada más que eso... el sonido de las ruedas continuaba, pero era esta vez más estrepitoso, ya que habíamos entrado en el primer tunel... resonaban las llantas, pero esta vez más rápido que antes. Por nada del mundo quise detenerme en aquel instante, pero tuve que hacerlo. A decir verdad, sentí que estrellé contra algo... era mi compañero de enfrente: se había detenido, al igual que el que iba al frente suyo. Los que iban atrás, al escuchar el estrellón, también se detuvieron. ¿Pero por qué? ¡Por qué en medio túnel! Sentí comezón en la nuca, así como algo frío subir desde mis pies y anidarse en mi estómago. Quedé petrificado, preguntándome tan solo qué ocurría... No veía nada, ni siquiera mi mano a dos centímetros de mi cara. Todo estaba oscuro. Pero luego vi la silueta oscura de uno de mis amiguitos, rodeada de un extraño halo blanco. Sentí de pronto que algo pasó corriendo al lado mío (me atemoricé aún más), era uno de mis amigos, el que iba de segundo en la fila. El que iba primero se volteó casi inmediatamente, y cuando pasó a mi lado, pude ver lo que ellos habían visto... la luz blanca al final del tunel... ¡PERO TENÍA ROSTRO, Y FORMA HUMANA!? Flotaba, y se acercaba rápidamente hacia donde yo estaba... AAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Sentí el gritó detrás mío, y fue hasta ese entonces cuando reaccioné y pude salir corriendo (qué patineta ni qué nada). Tan sólo cerré los ojos, me volteé, y corrí. El grito no sólo me hizo reaccionar a mí, sino también a los murciélagos que dormían en los orificios del techo del túnel... eran cientos de ellos... mi amigo seguía gritando, y yo corría con lágrimas en mis ojos, pues sentía que la cortina de murciélagos no me iban a dejar escapar... por nada del mundo quería voltear la mirada, tan sólo sentía que ese "algo" se acercaba más y más rápido... no encontrábamos el final del túnel, y sentí que corrí horas para poder salir de él. Pero de pronto vi a mis demás compañeros, y me vi yo mismo afuera... seguimos corriendo, atravesamos el pasto, saltamos el muro, y aún sentía que "aquello" venía atrás de nosotros. No nos detuvimos hasta llegar al punto de reunión (un basurero de cemento alumbrado por un poste de luz eléctrica, que quedaba cerca a cada una de las casas de nosotros). Nos percatamos que aquella cosa ya no nos seguía, pero aún así, cada quien cogió rumbo a su casa, cerró con llave, y no salió hasta la mañana siguiente. Comentarios que hicimos después al respecto, entre los amigos que asistimos, describieron a una mujer de cabellos y ojos blancos, vestida con túnica o harapos que irradiaban luz... Por supuesto, nadie nos creyó, y se convirtió en un cuento infantil más. Pero desde aquella vez, más nadie se atrevió a entrar a dichos túneles, ni siquiera a recoger sus patinetas (le pedí a mi papá una nueva para la Navidad, que estaba próxima). Translation I live near a cemetery close to the Luque neighborhood. As a child, along with my other little neighbors, we rode bicycles, skateboards, and even scooters. Here there are two parallel towers in front of an open area, but who would know that at the bottom of each of these towers there is a tunnel that goes under them? Before, these tunnels were open (They are now sealed with steel doors respectively.), and were connected mutually. As children, we loved to travel from the upper platform to the lower ones, to follow the trails leading to the tunnels. Leaving from the other side, and returning to the starting point. We had a competition to see who would win. It was fabulous to spend time there, because the tunnels were narrow, and they had no lights. (They were immense and dark with holes in the ceiling with loose wires.) It had a somewhat heavy smell and even the atmosphere was dense... Each time we would pass around them. (Always on a bike or skateboard, never walking) we did at full speed, and we went out the other side with rapidly beating hearts... One day we came at midnight to go and make the crossing (including the tunnels.) we had always done this under the cover of sunlight. I thought about being in those tunnels on the darkest day, how would they be at night? I had a bad feeling. However, there was no turning back. The challenge had been made for the group and whoever didn't do it would be a mockery and laughing stock to the others. So, armed only with only our skateboards, we crossed the cemetery wall. We walked up to the towers, and we looked at the first of the tunnels... I could not see anything. You know the hope you have when you're in a tunnel, that you can see light on the other side? Well, this time it was different... There was no light on the other side, but there was this faint light. I will narrate step by step what happened. We were determined to make the trip (Maybe everyone in the back was afraid to do it, but no one was going to back down.) Just to mention a word like "Return," was to be mocked. So... we went to the upper platform, and in a line, we started down the ramp (Which is between the two towers when you look at it from the street). The skateboards picked up speed, and it frightened me as we approached the first tunnel. We cut the first bend in the trail, I was the third in line. (There were five of us in total.) The sound of tires rolling on the pavement was all that was heard at that moment. We caught the other curve of the path, and suddenly... DARKNESS, nothing other than that... The sound of the wheels continued, but this time was more frantic as we had entered the first tunnel. Our wheels echoed... but this time faster than before. I wouldn't have given it up for anything in the world, I did not want to stop, but I had to. To tell the truth, I felt that I had crashed into something... It was my colleague in front of me; he had stopped, like the one that was in front of him had. Those who were further back upon hearing the crash also stopped. But why? Why in the middle tunnel! I felt something itching on the back of my neck and something cold go up from my feet and nested in my stomach. I was petrified, wondering just what had happened... I couldn't see anything, not even my hand two inches from my face. Everything was dark. But then I saw the dark silhouette of one of my friends, surrounded by a strange white halo. I suddenly felt something pass by my side (I panicked even more.), it was one of my friends, who was second in line. Who was the first to turn almost immediately, and when she passed me, I could see what they had seen... The white light at the end of the tunnel ...BUT IT WAS A FACE, AND A HUMAN FORM!? It floated and was quickly approaching me... "AAHHHHHHHH!!!" I heard the shout coming from behind me, and it wasn't until then that I reacted and I could run. (No skateboard or anything.) I just closed my eyes, I turned around and ran. The scream made me react, not me only, but also the bats sleeping in the holes in the roof of the tunnel... There were hundreds of them... My friend kept screaming and I ran with tears in my eyes because I felt certain that the bats were not going to let me escape... I wanted to turn away, I just felt that "something" was getting closer and closer... I could not find the end of the tunnel, and I felt like I ran for hours to get out of it. But suddenly I saw my friends, and I saw it myself... we keep running, we crossed the grass, jumped the wall, and still felt that "thing" was behind us. We did not stop until we got to the meeting point. (A cement dump and streetlight lit by electricity, which was close to each of our houses.) We realized that the thing was not following us, but still everyone went their way home, locked the door, and did not leave until the next morning. Comments made by my friends who had gone that night described a woman with white hair and eyes, dressed in rags or robes that were radiating light... Of course, nobody believed us, and it became a children's story. But since that time, no one else has dared to enter those tunnels, not even to pick up their skateboards. (I asked my dad for a new one for Christmas, which was close.) Category:Places Category:Ghosts Category:AltLang